Systems configured to record, store, and transmit video, audio, and sensor data associated with a vehicle, e.g. responsive to an accident involving the vehicle, are known. Typically, such systems detect an accident based on data from a single sensor such as an accelerometer. Some systems store information locally for subsequent analysis. Vehicle Engine Control Component (ECM) systems are known. Such systems interface/interoperate with external computers (e.g., at an automobile mechanic) where the data stored by the ECM system is analyzed.